


Слишком много совпадений

by Keishiko, Set



Series: Слишком много совпадений [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-28
Updated: 2014-11-28
Packaged: 2018-02-27 08:25:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2685956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keishiko/pseuds/Keishiko, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Set/pseuds/Set
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Во время Второй Мировой эксперимент по созданию суперсолдата не состоялся, но зато в наше время Тони Старк как-то раз познакомился с симпатичным художником…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Слишком много совпадений

Всё началось с того, что Тони Старку стало скучно. Вообще-то ему часто бывало скучно, тем более посреди совещания на тему: «Как нам обустроить "Старк Индастриз", чтобы деньги были, а проблем не было». Совет директоров всерьёз обсуждал, чем лучше заняться отделу разработок в лице Тони Старка: амуницией для военных или новой линией планшетов. Тони сидел, слушал и не мог понять, зачем топ-менеджеры тратят своё драгоценное время, если он с самого начала озвучил им свои идеи насчёт экологически чистого источника энергии.  
Возможно, время было не таким уж драгоценным. В этом всё дело. Надо будет узнать у Пеппер, сколько стоит один час... хотя бы Джонса. Вряд ли дороже, чем час времени Тони Старка, а они уже потратили почти три.  
— Пойду отолью, — громко сказал он. — Вы тут решайте, решайте, не стесняйтесь.  
Вышел из конференц-зала, спустился на лифте и покинул офис Старк Индастриз.  
Больше всего Тони сейчас желал влезть в броню и полетать на полной скорости над Нью-Йорком, тестируя на выносливость себя, новые технологии и нервы случайных свидетелей. Увы, броня осталась в мастерской, и Тони неторопливо побрёл по улице, прикидывая, сколько времени понадобится этим идиотам, чтобы прийти наконец к общему решению, а затем понять, что Тони Старк клал на это их решение с большим прибором. По всему выходило, что торопиться было некуда.  
Небольшое затруднение случилось, когда Тони захотел купить себе бургер и внезапно понял, что его бумажник остался в кармане пиджака, а пиджак — на спинке кресла в конференц-зале. Однако в заднем кармане брюк обнаружилась мятая десятка (откуда? Тони мог поклясться, что не клал её туда), и жизнь снова стала вполне себе прекрасна.  
Он как раз начал думать, не пора ли вызвать Хэппи, чтобы вернуться обратно в Старк Индастриз, когда его внимание привлёк уличный художник. Парень сидел прямо посреди тротуара и увлеченно что-то рисовал. Неторопливо пережёвывая бургер, Тони подошёл поближе и присмотрелся. Он уважал искусство, иногда даже покупал картины и всякие там статуи, Пеппер подтвердит, и за этот год газеты раз пять назвали его меценатом — что, с точки зрения Тони, было откровенным подхалимством. А кроме того, ему было любопытно, что такого интересного находится на Парк-авеню, чтобы кто-то счёл это достойным траты времени и сил… нет, стоп, это что — Метлайф Билдинг? Действительно?  
У парня определённо не было вкуса. Почему никто ему до сих пор об этом не сказал?  
— Оно уродливо. Зачем ты рисуешь уродливое здание?  
Рука художника на миг замерла, но почти сразу грифель продолжил своё движение.  
— Дело вкуса, — это прозвучало так вежливо, словно Тони сунул нос не в своё дело. То есть, словно в этом было что-то плохое.  
— У тебя депрессия? Хочется нарисовать что-то особо мерзкое, а потом пойти и утопиться? Или это благотворительный проект, типа того, что каждое здание заслуживает быть нарисованным, даже самое уродливое?  
— Хорошая идея, — всё так же невозмутимо отозвался художник.  
— Насчёт благотворительности или насчёт утопиться?  
Тут художник наконец обернулся, и Тони едва не поперхнулся колой, потому что — ну ничего себе, вот это глаза! Глаза у парня были такого небесного цвета, что на них хотелось пялиться бесконечно.  
— У тебя что, линзы?  
Изумительные глаза расширились так, что стали почти круглыми.  
— Что?  
— Не может быть, чтобы это был настоящий цвет, — Тони уже протянул было руку, чтобы приподнять его лицо, но в последний момент спохватился. — Нет, надо же, настоящие. С ума сойти. Ты ирландец?  
— Отец был… нет, погодите, при чём здесь это?  
— Ага! — победно воздел палец Тони. — Я так и знал!  
— При чём здесь мой отец? Послушайте, вам что — нечем больше заняться?  
Тони неопределённо передёрнул плечами. Он сам не знал, зачем докопался до несчастного Метлайф Билдинг и уличного художника, вся вина которого состояла в неудачном выборе объекта для своего творчества — или места, случайно оказавшегося на пути Тони. Люди иногда совершают подобные ошибки. Не он первый, не он последний.  
— И вам никто не говорил, что невежливо называть чужие работы уродливыми?  
Однако. Если этот мальчик собрался воспитывать Тони Старка, то он опоздал лет на тридцать.  
— Невежливо называть уродливые вещи уродливыми? — уточнил Тони. — То есть, невежливо говорить правду?  
— Оно вовсе не уродливое…  
— И если ты собираешься сказать какую-нибудь пафосную чушь вроде «красота в глазах смотрящего», то сэкономь моё время — эту гигантскую аудиоколонку просто нельзя назвать красивой, даже если украсить её рождественскими гирляндами от крыши до фундамента или что там ещё можно сделать. Погоди, ты не архитектор, нет? Ты поэтому…  
— Спорим?  
— …поэтому его рисуешь? В назидание потомкам, чтобы больше никто подобного не делал? Тогда поддерживаю, ты совершенно прав, этот рисунок можно даже в учебник вставить и…  
Тони наконец-то разглядел, что делает парень, и замолчал. И даже наклонился поближе, потому что вещь, способная заткнуть Тони Старка, определённо заслуживала более внимательного рассмотрения.  
Правильное, отвратительно плоское здание Метлайф Билдинг преображалось под рукой художника. Быстрые уверенные штрихи убрали прямые углы, растянули крышу под изящную… вертолётную площадку? — и вся громада небоскрёба вдруг стала живой, словно устремляясь ввысь…  
— Покупаю, — не думая, сказал Тони. — Сколько?  
Художнику хватило вежливости улыбаться не слишком широко.  
— Она не продаётся.  
— Брось, всё продаётся. Ты рисуешь картины, ты продаешь их, иначе в чём смысл? Десять долларов? Ладно, ладно, я знаю, что это смешно. Пятьдесят?  
— Не всё в этом мире можно купить, — торжественно сказал парень, словно Тони предлагал ему за полсотни баксов продать вместе с картиной честь и достоинство.  
— Это фраза из фильма? Очаровательно, я почти проникся. Сто баксов.  
Сомнение в прекрасных голубых глазах было слишком явным, чтобы его не заметить.  
— Двести.  
— Идёт, — парень аккуратно открепил лист от планшета и начал сворачивать в рулон. Тони сунул руку в карман… и, чёрт, вот это называется «не везёт».  
— У меня нет налички, — признался он, чувствуя себя голодранцем, обнаружившим, что счёт за обед в два раза превышает его месячный доход. Чувство было новым и не очень приятным. — И чековую книжку я не взял. Вот блин.  
Парень иронично приподнял бровь.  
— Я почему-то так и думал.  
— Нет, правда. Забыл пиджак, а в нём бумажник и всё остальное, я ж не думал, что захочу что-то купить. Вот на гамбургер хватило, — Тони с сожалением посмотрел на уже пустой пакет, — но, эй, слушай, я могу…  
Он замолчал, увидев, что парень протягивает ему картину.  
— Держи. Она твоя.  
— Я отдам деньги.  
— Угу.  
— Нет, правда. Ты ещё долго здесь будешь?  
— Нет, но вернусь в следующую субботу, — парень встал и, вот это да, оказался даже ниже Тони. — Не переживай. Я бы её всё равно даже за десятку не продал.  
И неторопливо свалил, взяв под мышку планшет, который для его щуплой фигурки казался совсем огромным. Тони так и стоял, глядя ему вслед. Молча. В третий, чёрт побери, в третий раз за последние полчаса лишившись дара речи.  
Этот мелкий засранец с ангельскими голубыми глазами развёл его на двести баксов!

В своей мастерской Тони положил рисунок на стол и, рассеянно ероша волосы, долго его разглядывал.  
— Отсканируй его, Джарвис, — наконец приказал он. — Сохрани… нет, пусть будет отдельный проект. Назови «Тауэр».  
— Новый проект? — Пеппер почти неслышно подошла сзади и поставила на стол перед Тони дымящуюся кружку с кофе. Способность бесшумно передвигаться на таких каблуках пугала. — О, что-то знакомое. Это же…  
— Метлайф Билдинг, да. В основном.  
— Что ты хочешь с ним сделать?  
— Ещё не решил. На всякий случай выясни, сколько оно стоит.  
— Чтобы купить или возместить ущерб? — уточнила Пеппер и, когда Тони укоризненно воззрился на неё, состроила невинное лицо. — Что? Я просто спросила.

 

Не то чтобы Тони ждал наступления субботы… Конечно, не ждал. У него были масса дел, компания, пара миссий в роли Железного Человека, Пеппер с её террор-менеджментом. Но он так адски облажался тогда с забытым бумажником, что просто обязан был придумать что-нибудь, что позволило бы ему отыграться. Какую-нибудь эффектную фразу.  
Воображение катастрофически подводило. Зато лицо уличного художника — почему он, кстати, не спросил, как его зовут? — услужливо рисовало в мельчайших подробностях. Так себе лицо, ничего особенного. Симпатичное. Дженис, с которой Тони встречался в феврале, носила голубые контактные линзы, чтобы её глаза были похожего оттенка, — так вот, линзы ни в какое сравнение не шли.  
В общем, пересекая 39-ю Восточную улицу, Тони был практически уверен, что вышел просто прогуляться. Ну и долг отдать. Он всё-таки был честным человеком, что бы о нём ни писали в жёлтой прессе.  
Художник, как и обещал, сидел со своим планшетом на том же месте и даже головы не повернул, когда Тони подошёл к нему и встал рядом.  
— Держи, — Тони сунул ему две сотенные купюры и был сполна вознаграждён ошарашенным взглядом.  
— Ты…  
— Думал, я смоюсь, не заплатив? Ты всегда так плохо думаешь о людях?  
Тот покраснел. Тони почувствовал необъяснимое умиление при виде его заалевших скул, потому что — честно? — любой бы на его месте подумал так. Сам Тони стопроцентно бы подумал.  
Парень протянул руку за деньгами, но в последний момент заколебался.  
— Знаешь, — честно признался он, глядя Тони в глаза, — она не стоит двухсот долларов.  
— Послушай моего совета, сынок, — покровительственно сказал Тони, и ого, оказывается, можно покраснеть ещё сильнее! — Неважно, сколько стоит вещь сама по себе, главное — сколько за неё готовы дать. Бери деньги и имей в виду, что это был последний раз, когда тебе удалось меня так надурить.  
Он сунул деньги в руки художнику, потому что тот, похоже, так и не собирался их брать, и, приподняв солнечные очки, пригляделся к мольберту.  
— Как, опять? Оно тебе что, дорого как память?  
— Ты же забрал предыдущую. Не хочешь и эту купить?  
Тони помахал пальцем у него перед носом.  
— Не зарывайся, парень!  
Художник засмеялся.  
— Я Стив, — он протянул руку. Для такого тщедушного парня ладонь у него была довольно большая.  
— Тони.  
На всякий случай Тони пригляделся повнимательнее, но лицо Стива лучилось незамутнённым дружелюбием, никакого намёка на ту легко уловимую почтительность, которая всегда возникала у людей, встретившихся с Тони Старком — миллиардером и гением. Стив улыбался Тони просто так, и это было… хорошо.  
— Так чем ты занимаешься, Стив? Помимо того, что рисуешь уродливые здания.  
Грифель вновь заскользил по бумаге.  
— Рисую другие вещи. Менее уродливые.  
Тони вопросительно молчал.  
— Я иллюстратор. И ещё иногда получаю заказы от рекламного агентства, но по правде сказать, они не так уж много платят… но это лучше, чем ничего, поэтому можно считать, что на них я тоже работаю. По воскресеньям.  
— А здания ты рисуешь, потому что мечтаешь стать архитектором?  
— Нет. Просто по субботам у меня выходной, и я рисую что хочу. Здания, людей… здания лучше, они хотя бы стоят спокойно.  
— То есть, ты рисуешь шесть дней в неделю, а в свой единственный выходной приходишь сюда и снова рисуешь. Понятно.  
Стив бросил на него подозрительный взгляд, но Тони и не думал подкалывать его. Он прекрасно знал, что такое любимая работа. Ты занимаешься ею целыми днями, а потом, когда выдаётся немного свободного времени, занимаешься ею же, потому что это самое лучшее, что ты можешь придумать. Пусть Пеппер и придерживается иного мнения.  
— А ты?  
— Инженер, — не моргнув глазом ответил Тони, и если вдуматься, даже не соврал. Технически. — Механик, точнее.  
— Чинишь машины?  
— В основном собираю. Не только машины. Всякое, — Тони внезапно захотелось продемонстрировать Стиву своих роботов. Хотя бы Дубину. Интересно, что бы он сказал? Впечатлился бы?  
В кармане ожил мобильник. Тони быстро оборвал звонок, мысленно прикинув время. Это Пеппер, она обнаружила, что его нет, и пока что не очень сильно беспокоится. Звонка этак через три нужно будет ответить. В крайнем случае, через пять.  
— Ну а кроме рисования, чем ещё ты занимаешься?  
Стив пожал плечами.  
— Ничем особенно. Гуляю. Бегаю. Раньше гонял на мотоцикле.  
— Больше не гоняешь? Травма?  
— Нет, просто… пришлось продать.  
Тони мысленно свёл ответы воедино и понимающе кивнул.  
— Я предпочитаю машины.  
— Ты, небось, никогда не ездил на байке. Это здорово.  
Второй сигнал телефона Тони ухитрился сбросить чуть ли не до того, как тот прозвучал.  
— Не умею водить.  
— Я бы тебя прокатил, но сам понимаешь. Увы.  
Телефон не сдавался.  
— Извини, — Тони отошёл на пару шагов, чтобы Стив не слышал разговора. — Пеппер, неужели это не может подождать? Я занят.  
— Тони, я не буду спрашивать, где ты, но господин Ёшитомо ждёт тебя уже почти час и в данный момент выглядит так, словно вот-вот сделает себе харакири. Я не знаю, как мы объясним наличие трупа нашего японского партнёра в переговорном зале, так что _пожалуйста_ , вернись сюда _как можно скорее_.  
— Э-э… — Тони беспомощно оглянулся на Стива. Тот сосредоточенно подчищал что-то на рисунке, не обращая на Тони ни малейшего внимания. — Это действительно так срочно?  
— Это ОЧЕНЬ срочно. Тони.  
— Ладно. Хорошо, Пеп, я сейчас вернусь. Предложи Ёшитомо, я не знаю, чай? Гейшу? В общем, развлеки его как-нибудь. Ты умница, ты справишься.  
— Тони, — со вздохом повторила Пеппер, совершенно не тронутая его попыткой польстить, — что, по-твоему, я делаю уже час? Жду тебя ещё десять минут, а потом умываю руки.  
И отключилась, не дав ему возможности выторговать себе хотя бы чуточку больше времени. Тони крутанул телефон между пальцами, чуть не уронив при этом, и двинулся обратно к Стиву.  
— Мне надо уйти, — он широко и неискренне улыбнулся. Ситуация была до боли знакомая, правда, обычно на месте Стива была какая-нибудь девушка, знакомство с которой Тони не собирался продолжать после проведённой вместе ночи. Только вот Стив не был девушкой, а самое главное — в этот раз Тони действительно не хотелось уходить. — Дела.  
— Ага, — кинул Стив, не отрываясь от планшета.  
— Нет, правда. Было здорово с тобой поболтать… я так понимаю, что в третий раз ты это убожество рисовать не будешь, да?  
— Не буду, — подтвердил Стив, и хотя тон его был серьёзным, глаза смеялись. — Но в случае, если тебе интересно, — я собирался переключиться на Бруклинский мост.

 

И так всё началось — по крайней мере, каждый раз, когда Тони пытался вспомнить, как, чёрт возьми, его угораздило втянуться в авантюру, именуемую «Стив Роджерс», перед глазами всплывали залитая солнечным светом Парк-авеню и Стив, улыбающийся ему из-за планшета: в поднятой руке зажат карандаш, глаза чуть сощурены от яркого солнца. Он сдержал своё слово, так что Тони без труда отыскал его на набережной и торчал там часа два, пряча лицо от туристов, пока Стив рисовал чёртов мост, а потом Тони потащил его на Манхэттенский мост только для того, чтоб доказать, что вид оттуда лучше. Время перевалило за полдень, оба успели проголодаться, так что не было ничего странного в том, что по дороге они перехватили пару бургеров. В лёгкий ступор Тони вогнало то, что Стив расплатился за них обоих.  
— Большое дело, — отмахнулся тот, — считай, это в благодарность за компанию.  
— Работаю компаньоном за еду, — Тони с наслаждением впился зубами в истекающую соусом булку. — О’кей, тогда в следующий раз с меня пицца.  
Следующего раза не получилось, потому что Тони не успел вернуться из Вены, но зато ему удалось вытащить Стива в бар посреди недели, и оказалось, что тот не пьёт, то есть совсем, вообще не пьёт, не поддаваясь ни на какие уговоры. Ситуация раздражала Тони ровно до того момента, как до него дошло, что, выходит, Стив притащился в этот бар лишь потому, что хотел с ним встретиться. Такой расклад выглядел очень даже обнадеживающе.  
Когда они встретились ещё через неделю, моросил мелкий дождь — и вот тут-то пицца в дешёвой итальянкой забегаловке оказалась действительно неплохим вариантом. Стив попытался было сделать несколько набросков пиццерии и сидящих в ней людей, но очень скоро был вынужден бросить это занятие, потому что Тони смотрел и _комментировал_. Когда желание ударить непрошеного советчика блокнотом по голове стало совсем невыносимым, Стив смирился и отложил карандаш.  
— Я больше не буду, — покаялся Тони, — и вообще, я же ничего такого не говорил?  
— Один мой знакомый любит смотреть, как я рисую. Говорит, это его успокаивает. Кажется, с тобой всё совсем по-другому.  
— Я вообще неповторим, — Тони огляделся: дождь делал своё чёрное дело, и пиццерия постепенно наполнялась народом. Он не снимал тёмных очков, но надолго ли хватит такой примитивной маскировки? — Шумновато здесь становится, не находишь? Может, переместимся куда-нибудь?  
— Тебе просто скучно.  
— И скучно тоже. А ещё работал всю ночь и мне жизненно необходим крепкий кофе, чтобы не отрубиться, — Тони даже порадовался, как внушительно прозвучало это «всю ночь», словно он вкалывал как проклятый ради куска хлеба, а не возился с обожаемой бронёй. — Почему эти ребята не варят кофе? Они же итальянцы.  
— Они такие же итальянцы, как мы с тобой. Может быть, тебе лучше пойти домой?  
Тони протестующе замотал головой.  
— Не-не, всё в порядке! Кофе — и я буду жить.  
— Тогда… — Стив слегка заколебался, но всё-таки решился: — тогда могу пригласить в гости. Кофе у меня есть, и, если что, можешь отрубиться на кушетке.  
— Отличная идея! — с энтузиазмом подхватил Тони, старательно делая самые невинные глаза, какие только мог. Если бы на месте Стива была девушка, предложение можно было бы расценить совершенно однозначно, но чёрт его знает, вдруг он стопроцентный гетеросексуал и действительно не держит в мыслях ничего, кроме кофе и кушетки? Тони отдавал себе отчёт в том, что его круг общения был несколько более… свободен от предрассудков по сравнению с так называемыми нормальными людьми вроде Стива.

Квартира Стива в Нижнем Ист-Сайде вся целиком уместилась бы в любую из спален на калифорнийской вилле Тони. Что до обстановки, то однажды Тони встречался с дамочкой, которая, окажись она тут, разлилась бы соловьём на тему винтажного минимализма. Но Тони вполне представлял себе, как выглядит аккуратная, не выставляемая напоказ бедность.  
— У тебя… уютно, — сказал он, потому что Стив явно ждал от него какой-то реакции, и надо было сказать хоть что-то. — Живёшь один?  
— Да, уже год почти.  
— Расстался с девушкой?  
— Нет, — Стив отвёл взгляд. — Мама умерла.  
Тони почувствовал себя идиотом.  
— Извини.  
— Ничего.  
— Нет, правда. У меня родители тоже умерли, давно, но я, в общем, помню, как было хреново.  
— Тони, перестань. Всё в порядке, правда.  
— Ладно, — Тони прошёлся взад-вперёд по небольшой гостиной, с интересом изучая висевшие на стенах карандашные наброски. — Так что, где мой кофе?  
Его брови изумленно поднялись, когда Стив достал из шкафа старую медную турку.  
— Серьёзно? Чем тебе не нравится кофе-машина?  
— У меня, э-э, нет кофе-машины, — смущенно ответил Стив. — К тому же, так вкуснее.  
— Да, но… — Тони резко замолчал, когда до него дошло. — Неважно. Ты прав, так действительно вкуснее.  
Стив насыпал кофе в турку, заливал его холодной водой, делая вид, что полностью сосредоточен на процессе. Так было проще. Он чувствовал себя очень глупо, потому что они с Тони были друзьями, а с чего бы ему нервничать, пригласив друга в гости? Но спокойнее от этой мысли не становилось. Тони устроился на кушетке, поджав под себя ноги и с интересом разглядывая комнату, а следящий за туркой Стив то и дело ловил себя на том, что смотрит, и усилием воли отводил взгляд. Тони так гармонично смотрелся на этой кушетке, без малейшего усилия вписавшись в интерьер старой квартиры Стива…  
Он, черт возьми, так гармонично вписался в саму жизнь Стива, что тот уже не был уверен, что сможет — если вдруг понадобится — спокойно распрощаться с Тони и жить дальше как ни в чём не бывало.  
От кушетки донеслось шуршание бумаги.  
— А это кто?  
Стив вздрогнул, повернулся и еле сдержался, чтобы не сказать вслух какое-нибудь ругательство, подхваченное всё у того же Тони. Вот… чёрт. Он даже не позаботился о том, чтобы убрать со стола альбом. Если честно — он даже не подумал об этом, вообще не думал о том, что кто-то может увидеть его рисунки, потому что уже давно никто не приходил в его квартиру, кроме разве что сантехника, когда потекла труба под раковиной.  
Тони ждал, глядя не на альбом, а на него, и Стив сообразил, что так и стоит молча, как дурак.  
— Это Баки, — он сам удивился тому, как спокойно звучит голос. Неужели действительно столько времени прошло? — Мой друг.  
Тони всё так же вопросительно молчал.  
— Он погиб в Афганистане, почти три года назад.  
Рука Тони непроизвольно дёрнулась к груди.  
— Извини. Я… сочувствую. Он был военным?  
— Да, — Стив опустился на кушетку рядом ним, теперь и ему был виден рисунок: Баки улыбается одними краями губ, гордый до невозможности, но в глазах пляшут черти. Его впервые отпустили в увольнительную, они со Стивом гуляли по Кони-Айленду, девушки заглядывались на бравого солдата в красивой новенькой форме — впрочем, на Баки девушки заглядывались всегда, — и Стив в тот день готов был отрезать себе правую руку, лишь бы оказаться на месте Баки. Он был рад за друга. Правда, рад. Но если бы только у него был шанс…  
Он нарисовал Баки примерно полгода назад и тогда же впервые понял, что не помнит, о чём они разговаривали в тот день, и не смог вспомнить, как ни старался. И осознал, что отныне всё, что касалось Баки, он сможет только забывать. Это было как удар. Как будто он потерял Баки во второй раз.  
— Он с детства мечтал служить в армии. Мы оба мечтали. Только его взяли, а меня нет.  
— По здоровью?  
— Ну да. У меня было столько противопоказаний, что обычно они и до середины не дочитывали, прежде чем отправить меня восвояси.  
— Обычно?  
— Я был настойчив. Особенно после того, как сообщили, что Баки погиб. Одно время даже думал подделать медицинскую карту, — Стив виновато усмехнулся, — но честно сказать, понятия не имел, как это делается. Да и денег не было.  
— И правильно. Тебя бы раскусили в два счёта.  
Тони перевернул страницу, слегка подвинувшись к Стиву — чтобы тому было удобнее смотреть. По крайней мере, именно этой линии защиты он был готов придерживаться в случае чего. Но Стив и не думал возражать, когда нога Тони прижалась к его бедру. Только вздрогнул, и скулы чуть порозовели. Похоже, что наш мальчик как минимум не настолько гетеро, каким кажется. Это вдохновляло.  
— А это? Твоя девушка?  
Стив заметно смутился.  
— Нет. Это Пегги. Мы просто дружили. Втроём.  
Что было, конечно, лишь наполовину правдой, потому что они дружили, несомненно, и Пегги даже не подозревала, что её хлипкий, слабый приятель на самом деле отчаянно и безответно в неё влюблён. Баки тоже ничего не знал — и слава богу, потому что Стив не представлял, как он смог бы смотреть им обоим в глаза и видеть там жалость. Ему никогда ничего не светило. Он привык и даже не досадовал. В конце концов, Пегги была рядом с ним, пусть и не в той роли, в какой он мечтал её видеть, — это же лучше, чем ничего, правда?  
— После того, как Баки погиб, она закончила курсы медсестёр и уехала с Красным Крестом на Ближний Восток, сперва тоже в Афганистан, затем в Ирак. С тех пор мы почти не виделись. Она звонит иногда, однажды приехала на Рождество, но по большому счёту...  
Громкое шипение не дало ему договорить.  
— Ах ты… — Стив вскочил, метнулся к плите, но поздно: кофе уже растёкся дымящейся лужей, шипя и источая неприятный запах. — На минуту отойти нельзя, да что ж такое…  
— Потрясающе, — Тони приблизился, восхищённо наблюдая за пытающимся ликвидировать аварию Стивом. — Ты даже сейчас умудрился не произнести ни единого ругательства.  
— Что? — Стив обернулся к нему, покрасневший, раздосадованный, с мокрой дымящейся тряпкой в руках, и Тони не мог выбрать лучший момент, чтобы поцеловать его.  
Он прикоснулся губами к губам Стива очень осторожно, без малейшего напора, чутко ловя реакцию, — Тони был готов к тому, что Стив оттолкнёт его или отпрыгнет сам, а в худшем случае ещё и обольёт остатками горячего кофе. Но Стив не отстранялся, и, сочтя это хорошим знаком, Тони поцеловал его более настойчиво. Губы у Стива были податливые, слегка шершавые — Тони попробовал языком едва зажившую трещинку на нижней губе и скользнул глубже. Кажется, Стив издал какой-то слабый звук. Тони не мог утверждать с уверенностью, потому что его ладони к этому моменту как раз добрались до груди Стива и двинулись вниз, и это сильно отвлекало внимание.  
Когда он уже вплотную подобрался к краю футболки, Стив наконец опомнился и отшатнулся назад. Тони нехотя убрал руки, позволив разорвать поцелуй.  
— Ты так здорово краснеешь, — заметил он, с интересом разглядывая заалевшее лицо Стива, и почти неприлично ухмыльнулся, когда румянец стал совсем алым. — Просто фантастика.  
— Что? Тони, я…  
— Не вздумай говорить, что тебе не понравилось, потому что тебе понравилось, я точно знаю. О, вот видишь, ты смущаешься, значит, я прав.  
— Перестань! — Стив отвернулся, проклиная свою чёртову способность краснеть как девчонка. — Да, мне… ты прав, в общем, но это не значит, что… это не значит… я не знаю, может, ты привык, что всё так просто, но…  
Тёплая ладонь легла ему на плечо — свободно, не давя и не принуждая.  
— Тихо, — негромко, успокаивающе сказал Тони. — Расслабься. Я не собираюсь на тебя нападать и заваливать прямо здесь, на полу. Это был просто поцелуй. О'кей?  
Стив сглотнул и кивнул, глядя на Тони как кролик на удава.  
— И поскольку тебе понравилось, я надеюсь, что мы как-нибудь повторим. Не обязательно прямо сейчас. Сейчас кто-то обещал мне кофе, между прочим, и где же он?  
— А, да, кофе… — Стив торопливо шагнул к мойке, облегчение так явственно читалось на его лице, что Тони стало смешно. Ну как можно быть такой открытой книгой, словно ребёнок, честное слово. С трудом отвергнув искушение подколоть Стива на этот счёт, он отошёл подальше и принялся искать, чем бы занять себя, пока Роджерс варит кофе. Шутки шутками, а вторую порцию он всё-таки хотел получить удавшейся. Бессонная ночь давала о себе знать.  
На подоконнике обнаружился пульт от телевизора, но сам телевизор — кинескопный, с ума сойти! — включаться отказался. Тони задумчиво оглядел неподатливый раритет.  
— Он вообще не работает?  
— Кто? — Стив оглянулся. — А, да. Ещё с прошлого месяца. Раньше периодически выключался, а потом умер совсем. Контакт какой-то отошёл, наверное.  
— Отвёртка есть?  
— Да, но не стоит…  
— И паяльник, — Тони уже разворачивал телевизор, открывая себе доступ к задней крышке.  
— Тони, я прекрасно проживу без телевизора. Он всё равно старый.  
— Механик, помнишь? — Тони ткнул себя в грудь. — Я хоть раз отнимал у тебя карандаши или бумагу? Вот и ты не начинай. Дай сюда отвёртку и присматривай за кофе.

Это действительно оказался контакт, и к тому времени, как кофе был готов, Тони уже успел спаять его. И даже руки помыть, потому что пыли в недрах доисторического телевизора обнаружились настоящие залежи. Кофе оказался отличным, как раз таким, как любил Тони — крепким и с лёгкой кислинкой; Тони рассыпался в похвалах и под видом благодарности урвал ещё один поцелуй. Почти целомудренный. В вопросах соблазнения Старк был экспертом и прекрасно чуял, когда надо притормозить и не гнать коней. Он сильно сомневался, что у Стива было больше пары подружек… и то, учитывая это его прекрасное «мы просто дружили», подружки могли оказаться в прямом смысле слова подружками. Без кувыркания в постели и прочих шалостей.  
Как только эта мысль полностью оформилась в мозгу Тони, вопрос «Стоит ли портить хорошую дружбу сомнительным романом?» исчез без следа. Тони был мужчиной, всё-таки. И любые порывы здравого смысла в нём намертво забивал древний как мир охотничий инстинкт.

 

Пеппер, при всей её наблюдательности, понадобилось довольно много времени, чтобы заметить, что происходит нечто странное.  
— Тони, — сказала она, — ответь честно. Ты снова что-то задумал?  
Тони был целиком поглощён новым репульсором для правой перчатки — пытался отрегулировать отдачу, — так что не сразу понял, о чём именно его спрашивают.  
— Я всегда «что-то задумал», ты же знаешь. Это моя работа. Если правление Старк Индастриз тебе намекнуло, что я уделяю мало внимания новым разработкам, то пускай катятся в задницу, я и так работаю как проклятый, большое спасибо.  
— Тони.  
А, вот в чём дело.  
— Если ты хочешь знать, задумал ли я что-то новое, потенциально опасное для себя или окружающих, ответ: нет. Джарвис, увеличь подачу энергии на двенадцать процентов.  
— Значит, не только задумал, но и сделал, — констатировала Пеппер.  
— Что? Пеп, почему ты… чёрт! — Тони затряс в воздухе обожжённой рукой. — Я сказал «двенадцать», Джарвис!  
— Подача энергии была увеличена ровно на двенадцать процентов, сэр, — невозмутимо отозвался Джарвис.  
— Да? Похоже, я погорячился. Пеппер, послушай, что бы там ни произошло, клянусь, я тут ни при чём.  
— Ты избегаешь прессы, — Пеппер загнула красивый длинный палец с безупречным маникюром. — Ты отменил две пресс-концеренции и отказался от предложения «Нью-Йоркера» разместить твою фотографию на обложке. Фактически, ты пригрозил им судебным преследованием, если они посмеют это сделать, хотя раньше такие вещи тебе были совершенно безразличны. Ты не посетил ни одного мероприятия, где тебя могли увидеть журналисты. Ты собирался вернуться в Калифорнию ещё в начале месяца, но до сих пор сидишь в Нью-Йорке и даже привёз сюда Дубину. И раз уж мы об этом заговорили, за последние две недели ты не притащил домой ни одной фотомодели, поп-звезды или кто там обычно висит у тебя на локте во время вечеринки.  
— Строго говоря, это были три недели.  
— Спасибо, Джарвис.  
— Джарвис!  
— Ты упорно пытаешься превратиться в отшельника, Тони. В последний раз это закончилось появлением Железного Человека и… всем, что было.  
Перчатка внезапно утратила свою привлекательность.  
— Я знаю, Пеппер. Честное слово, со мной не происходит ничего страшного. Ничего даже отдалённо похожего на… то, что было. Честное слово.  
— Тони.  
— Может быть, я просто хочу немного спокойствия. И может быть, мне наскучили — как ты их назвала? Висящие на локте? — он с облегчением увидел, что Пеппер улыбается. — Я пока не знаю. Но когда разберусь, ты первая об этом узнаешь, обещаю.  
Пеппер вздохнула. Это был не тот честный ответ, на который она надеялась, но в конце концов, чего ещё было ожидать от Тони?

 

Проблема была в том, что Тони действительно не знал, что происходит. Нет, он мог точно сказать, почему избегал журналистов — шанс, что его покажут по телевидению ровно в тот момент, когда Стив включит свой дурацкий древний ящик (чёрт, зачем Тони вообще его починил?), согласно закону подлости был почти стопроцентным. Не говоря уже о том, что его лицо на обложке любого журнала, а также на первой полосе газет Стив наверняка увидит, когда будет проходить мимо газетного киоска, ведь машины у него нет. И тогда Тони-механику придётся объяснять, каким образом он вдруг оказался Тони-миллиардером.  
На самом деле, Тони не раз думал о том, как бы потактичнее раскрыть Стиву свою настоящую личность. В теории все придуманные им планы смотрелись очень даже хорошо: сперва аккуратно выспросить, не изменится ли отношение к нему Стива, если вдруг окажется, что Тони… ну, не совсем обычный механик, а потом рассказать правду и убедить, что это была хорошая идея. Тони умел убеждать, можете спросить Пеппер и совет директоров. На практике же всё грозило обернуться большими неприятностями, и дело было вовсе не в отсутствии у Тони способности к переговорам. Даже если Стива не сильно взволнует наличие у Тони многомиллиардного состояния, тот факт, что Тони врал ему всё это время, вряд ли оставит его равнодушным. Ложь. Недоверие. Трусость, потому что посмотрим правде в глаза, объясниться следовало давным-давно, но Тони до сих пор надеялся, что как-нибудь обойдётся. Он знал, что такие вещи не «обходятся», он был гением, в конце концов. И всё равно тянул до последнего.  
Что Тони не мог объяснить даже себе самому — почему вот уже три недели (Джарвис — предатель!) в его спальне действительно не ночевала ни одна из тех прекрасных длинноногих женщин, которые так чудесно сговорчивы вечером и так удобно исчезают утром. Ладно, была одна, в лимузине, но он высадил её сразу после того, как она снова надела платье, так что это не считается. Тони вовсе не собирался становиться аскетом, однолюбом — тем более, просто они почему-то стали… неинтересны.  
Да, решил он, всё дело в интересе. Он столько лет соблазнял красивых девиц направо и налево, неудивительно, что с появлением Стива весь интерес Тони сосредоточился на нём. Новое и необычное, это всегда цепляет. Рано или поздно они переспят, интерес потихоньку спадёт, жизнь вернётся в прежнюю колею и очередная мисс-какой-то-там-месяц будет задорно улыбаться ему, выпрыгивая из трусиков.  
Возможно, было и другое объяснение. Но Тони предпочёл об этом не думать.

 

Конечно же, все его планы на осторожное и тактичное признание полетели к чертям.  
Тони опоздал на полтора часа, заработавшись и забыв про время, был рассеян и голоден, и потому не сразу заметил, что Стив тоже выглядит не слишком оживлённо.  
— Извини, заработался, — повинился он, выискивая взглядом официантку. Если он не получит свою дозу жирного и вредного (молчи, Пеппер!) фаст-фуда в ближайшие десять минут, то день будет испорчен.  
— Ничего страшного.  
Тони глянул на него повнимательнее.  
— У тебя что-то случилось?  
Стив пожал плечами.  
— Нет. Просто…  
— Просто?  
— Можешь ответить на один вопрос?  
— Конечно, почему нет?  
— Представь, что кто-то предложил тебе… чисто теоретически, конечно же…  
Тони спрятал улыбку. Ну да, «чисто теоретически». Доктор, вы знаете, у одного моего друга такая проблема…  
— Предложил исполнить твою заветную мечту. Не даром, и нет никаких гарантий, что получится, но если вдруг удастся — твоя жизнь станет такой, как ты мечтал. Только тебе при этом придётся отказаться от прежней жизни. Навсегда. Ты бы согласился?  
«Теоретический» вопрос не понравился Тони сразу и накрепко.  
— Если бы мне такое предложили… — протянул он, быстро обдумывая, что же сказать. Речь шла не о нём, это и дураку ясно, и надо было действовать точно и расчётливо. — Сперва я бы подумал, что здесь какой-то подвох. Потому что не бывает так, чтобы тебе совершенно бескорыстно предложили исполнить мечту. Всегда приходится платить.  
— Без подвоха. Давай представим... э-э… для упрощения задачи. Никакого подвоха нет, всё честно.  
— Тогда я всё равно отказался бы. Потому что если у меня есть мечта, я исполняю её сам. И если я откажусь от всего, что есть в моей жизни, то это буду уже не я. Так сойдёт?  
— Я понял, — задумчиво ответил Стив. — Только, знаешь, не все мечты можно исполнить самому… да и не от чего м... бывает, что не от чего особо отказываться.  
— Совсем не от чего? — уточнил Тони, внимательно глядя Стиву в глаза. — Знаешь, мне как-то даже обидно это слышать.  
— Это теоретическая ситуация, Тони.  
— Хорошо, _теоретически_ мне было бы обидно.  
Стив улыбнулся и сменил тему, но тревога в душе Тони так и не улеглась. Предположение на ум приходило только одно: та девушка, Пегги, про которую рассказывал Стив. Красный Крест? Ближний Восток? У Тони были очень яркие воспоминания о тех местах, и он совершенно чётко знал, что Стив — последний, кого он хотел бы там видеть. Но Стив ясно дал понять, что в данный момент не желает больше разговаривать на эту тему, так что Тони решил выждать.  
Они болтали о работе — Тони уже стал асом в деле подгонки своей реальной жизни под образ простого работяги, — о последнем матче «Янки», о недавней акции «зелёных» в Центральном Парке (где эти придурки взяли слона и как собирались его потом отмывать?), и, в общем, ничто не предвещало беды, когда Тони краем глаза заметил стайку подростков, возбуждённо перешептывающихся и бросающих на них со Стивом любопытные взгляды. О, чёрт. У него появилось плохое предчувствие.  
— Ты так смотришь на свой бургер, словно в нём дохлая мышь.  
— Мышь? Нет, — Тони торопливо откусил кусок. — Никаких мышей. Видишь?  
От стайки отделился чернявый мальчишка лет тринадцати и уверенно направился к ним.  
— Мистер Старк, — выпалил он, едва поравнявшись со столиком, — можно ваш автограф?  
_О, чёрт._  
— Э-э… — глубокомысленно сказал Тони, судорожно вычисляя, удастся ли ему убедить грёбаное дитя, что он не Тони Старк.  
— Я видел Железного Человека. Это было здорово!  
Тони оттянул ворот толстовки, почему-то вдруг ставший тесным.  
— Давай сюда, — он выхватил из рук пацана открытку с видом на Эмпайр Стейт Билдинг — похоже, дети были не из Нью-Йорка, потому что какой нормальный ребёнок будет таскать с собой открытки с видом родного города? — и размашисто начертил свою подпись.  
— Спасибо, сэр, — широко улыбнулся мальчик. — Я, это, тоже мечтаю стать таким, как вы. Я имею в виду, не богачом, хотя и это было бы здорово, а изобретать всякое и, ну, вы знаете, сделать что-нибудь крутое. Как Железный Человек.  
И, забив последний гвоздь в гроб надежд Тони, дитя ускакало к товарищам, радостно потрясая открыткой с автографом.  
Тони закрыл лицо рукой и мысленно досчитал до десяти.  
— Я могу объяснить.  
— М-м.  
Вопреки ожиданиям, негодования в голосе Стива не было. Собственно говоря, даже удивления как-то особо не прозвучало.  
Тони рискнул взглянуть на Стива свозь пальцы. Тот тянул колу через соломинку с таким видом, словно всё происходящее его исключительно развлекало.  
Тони вздохнул.  
— Я Тони Старк.  
— Знаю.  
— Миллиардер, изобретатель, Желез… как — знаешь?  
— Тони, — Стив уже откровенно улыбался, — найди в этой стране человека, который тебя не знает. То, что у меня был сломан телевизор, не означает, что я живу в информационном вакууме.  
Если бы Тони умел краснеть, он сделал бы это прямо сейчас.  
— И давно ты знаешь?  
— С самого начала. Я же художник. У меня хорошая память на лица.  
— Но почему ты молчал?  
Стив пожал плечами.  
— Ты не хотел, чтобы я узнал тебя, это было ясно как день. Так что я подумал, что ты не хочешь, чтобы это имело значение, ну и… что? — он перехватил странный взгляд Тони. — Мне надо было кричать: эй, смотрите, это же сам Тони Старк?  
— Ты мне бургер купил.  
— А ты мне — пиццу. Большое дело.  
— Пошли отсюда.  
— Зачем? — непонимающе спросил Стив. — Тони, я не хотел посмеяться над тобой, честное слово. Если я тебя обидел, то прошу прощения.  
— Затем, что я собираюсь поцеловать тебя. Прямо сейчас. И, возможно, не остановлюсь на этом. А здесь дети. Мы не хотим травмировать их психику, поэтому пошли отсюда, Роджерс, прояви ответственность перед подрастающим поколением.  
— Тони!  
— Нет, не вздумай краснеть, ты это специально делаешь, что ли? Пять минут, Роджерс, это самое большее, что у тебя есть. Я, знаешь ли, не железный… не смейся, в этом смысле я точно не железный, хотя, раз уж на то пошло, твёрдость некоторых частей можем обсудить отдельно…  
Стив поцеловал его сам. Просто чтобы заткнуть. Детей поблизости, кажется, уже не было, но если и были — ему было в высшей степени на это плевать.  
— Слушай! — когда они наконец оторвались друг от друга, вид у Тони был такой, словно его вдруг посетила очередная гениальная идея. — Теперь я могу показать тебе своего робота!  
— Это э-э… эвфемизм? — на всякий случай уточнил Стив.  
— Если пожелаешь, детка, — ухмыльнулся Тони. — Нет, вообще-то, я имел в виду Дубину, это тоже не эвфемизм, хватит ржать! И Джарвиса, я обязательно познакомлю тебя с Джарвисом. Он тебе понравится, вот увидишь.  
— Кто такой Джарвис?  
— Мой дворецкий. Только на самом деле он… хотя нет, не буду портить момент. Сам увидишь.  
Стив снова засмеялся. Тони выглядел ужасно трогательно, словно мальчишка, горящий желанием продемонстрировать приятелю свой новый крутой скейт.  
— Жду с нетерпением.  
— Отлично! Завтра?  
— Тони, у меня…  
— Работа, я помню. Заеду вечером.

Истинное значение случившегося догнало Тони уже когда они со Стивом попрощались и Тони, поймав такси, ехал домой. Он едва старкфон из рук не выронил, когда до него наконец дошло.  
Стив будет в его доме!  
И хотя до сих пор Тони вёл себя практически безупречно, есть вещи, которые накрепко вбиваются в голову ещё в юности. Если девушка согласилась прийти к тебе в дом (квартиру, комнату, гараж, неважно) — она твоя. Стив, конечно, девушкой не был, но в общем и целом теория к ситуации подходила. Боже, сделай так, чтобы подходила, взмолился Тони, потому что сколько же можно дрочить в душе вместо настоящего секса, это наверняка вредно для здоровья, так, чего доброго, и импотентом станешь в самом расцвете лет.  
Интересно, что скажет Стив при виде Джарвиса.  
Интересно, что скажет Джарвис при виде Стива. Тони не рассказывал виртуальному дворецкому про свой роман, и теперь это оказалось даже кстати — будет любопытно узнать о первом впечатлении Джарвиса. Впрочем, Стив наверняка понравится ему. Он вообще не может не нравиться.  
Сколько времени понадобится, чтобы под каким-нибудь предлогом затащить Стива в спальню? И не выпустить оттуда.  
— Нам дадут, — вслух процитировал Тони героя какого-то дебильного мультика и, не удержавшись, хихикнул. Надо же было дожить почти до сорока лет, чтобы теперь в полной мере испытать всю гамму чувств студента-ботана, впервые пригласившего в гости подружку!  
Таксист покосился на него в зеркало заднего обзора.  
— Красивая?  
Тони вспомнил небесные глаза Стива, его улыбку и обалденную способность краснеть по малейшему поводу, и широко улыбнулся:  
— Лучшая в мире!

К дому Стива Тони подкатил на ярко-красном Бугатти и затормозил с эффектным разворотом. Девицы от такого всегда балдели.  
— Позер, — констатировал Стив, усаживаясь на пассажирское сиденье.  
— И всегда им был. Держись крепче, детка.  
— Стой, стой! — Стив схватил его за руку. — Ты не пристегнулся!  
Тони моргнул.  
— Что? Всё в порядке, я никогда не пристёгиваюсь. Копы не решаются меня останавливать, интересно, почему бы это?  
— Пристегнись.  
— Я же сказал, всё в по…  
— Я не собираюсь с тобой никуда ехать, пока ты не пристегнёшься.  
Вот такого он точно не ожидал. Тони повернулся — Стив глядел на него, упрямо выпятив подбородок, и было ясно, что отступать он не намерен.  
— Это противозаконно и опасно, в случае аварии ты можешь погибнуть.  
— Стив…  
— Тони.  
— Твою мать, — Тони резко затянул ремень. — Доволен?  
— На всякий случай напоминаю, что ограничение скорости в черте города — двадцать пять миль в час.  
— Да мать твою! Теперь ты хочешь, чтобы я плёлся как грёбаная черепаха?!  
— Не больше сорока.  
— Шестьдесят.  
— Идёт.  
«Джарвис будет на него молиться, — мрачно думал Тони, из последних сил сдерживая желание надавить на газ и рвануть по дороге так, как привык. — Джарвис усыновит эту ходячую добродетель, и они вдвоём будут выедать мне мозг».  
Почему-то перспектива не очень пугала.

Подъезжая к поместью, Тони всё-таки не удержался и выпендрился — не стал тормозить перед воротами. Он точно знал, на какой скорости успеет проехать между автоматически раскрывающимися створками. У Стива побелели костяшки пальцев, которыми он вцепился в ремень безопасности, но лицо осталось невозмутимым. Кто тут ещё позер…  
— Пятая Авеню. Ну ещё бы.  
— Всё-таки информационный вакуум.  
— Знаешь, в новостях обычно показывают твою виллу в Малибу. И обязательно с полуголыми красотками в кадре.  
Тони кашлянул.  
— Да. В Малибу… жарко. А здесь я почти не бываю. У меня ещё есть квартира, но там нет мастерской, я пытался сделать, но соседи подали в суд, идиоты, решили, что это опасно, а выкупить весь дом мне не дали: какие-то древние старики возмутились, мол, я выгоняю их из родных стен, не даю умереть спокойно, грёбаная общественность всегда на такое ведётся, так что вот. Пришлось поселиться здесь.  
— По-моему, это прекрасный дом, — дипломатично сказал Стив.  
— Это дом моих родителей. Давай как-нибудь в другой раз поговорим на эту тему, ладно?  
— Хорошо.  
Тони почувствовал, как его ладони коснулась тёплая рука.  
— Ладно. Пошли.  
Когда свет в холле вспыхнул буквально мгновение спустя после того, как распахнулись двери, Тони покосился на Стива и понял, что тот не впечатлён. Наверняка списал на датчики движения, «умный дом» и всё такое. Ладно. Это мы исправим. Три, два, один!  
— Добро пожаловать домой, сэр.  
— Привет, Джарвис!  
«Один-ноль», — подумал Тони, радостно глядя, как Стив крутит головой в попытке найти источник голоса.  
— Джарвис, это Стив. Стив, это Джарвис, мой дворецкий.  
— Рад с вами познакомиться, Стив.  
— Э-э… взаимно, — осторожно ответил Стив, всё ещё разглядывая лестницу, словно Джарвис мог спрятаться за её узорными перилами. — Если бы я мог вас увидеть…  
— Не волнуйся, я тоже не могу, — утешил его Тони. — Джарвис — программа, искусственный интеллект.  
— О, — Стив перестал крутить головой и уставился на потолок. — В любом случае, очень приятно.  
— Идём, — Тони дёрнул его за рукав, — самое интересное — моя мастерская.  
Если честно, мастерская в поместье не шла ни в какое сравнение с калифорнийской, как по размерам, так и по наполнению. Эффектная «выставка» костюмов Железного Человека была бы весьма кстати. Но Стив всё равно впечатлился.  
— И ты всё это… делаешь сам?  
— У меня есть помощник. Дубина! Эй, Дубина, иди сюда! Поздоровайся со Стивом!  
Маленький робот послушно покачал в воздухе клешнёй, совершенно естественно, как будто Тони не тренировал его вчера минут десять и ещё немного — сегодня утром (Дубина никак не мог уяснить, что клешню надо протягивать не Тони). Стив пожал клешню с абсолютно серьёзным видом.  
— Привет, Дубина.  
Робот прогудел что-то восторженное.  
— Он не слишком интеллектуален, не обращай внимания. Иногда от него больше ущерба, чем помощи. Не знаю, почему я его до сих пор терплю.  
Гудение сменилось тихим чириканьем.  
— Он обиделся, — заметил Стив.  
— Он не может обидеться, он робот. Эй, посмотри-ка лучше сюда!  
Восхищение, загоревшееся в глазах Стива при виде Марк-IV, сполна оправдало все ожидания Тони. Приблизившись к красно-золотому доспеху, Стив обошёл его кругом с таким почтительным видом, словно перед ним была Венера Милосская. Даже поднял руку, чтобы дотронуться, но так и не решился.  
— Не бойся, — подбодрил его Тони, — он не кусается.  
Стив осторожно прикоснулся к золотому шлему.  
— Красивый.  
— Он не просто красивый, он умеет летать, выдерживает прямое попадание танкового снаряда, репульсоры одновременно используются как оружие и как стабилизаторы при полёте, — здорово, правда? — гидравлические усилители я сам разработал — Хаммер бы за них руку себе отрубил; в шлеме коллиматорная… ладно, я понял, тебе это не интересно. Ничего страшного. Подумаешь, какой-то там железный скафандр…  
— Тони, — Стив смотрел на него с чем-то подозрительно напоминающим умиление, — мне интересно. Честное слово. Просто я половину не понимаю, ты уж извини.  
— Ладно, — Тони снова воспрянул духом. — А вот над этим я сейчас работаю. Марк-V, облегчённая версия. Он не летает и броня менее прочная, зато его можно будет компактно запаковать и носить с собой. Я хочу замаскировать его под сумку или кейс, чтобы никто не догадался, а потом — бац! — и он распаковывается, надо только продумать, как его надевать…  
Тони запнулся, когда рука Стива легла ему на плечо и поползла выше.  
— Ты продолжай, продолжай, — тихо сказал Стив почти что ему на ухо.  
— Стив…  
— Не говори, что позвал меня сюда лишь затем, чтобы показать свой костюм. Даже я не был бы таким тормозом.  
— Согласен, — Тони перехватил его руку и положил себе на грудь. — Предупреждаю, если ты вдруг передумаешь…  
— Не передумаю.  
— … то лучше делай это побыстрее, а то будет очень обидно.  
Стив поцеловал его, и Тони счёт это вполне однозначным ответом.  
— Я понимаю, почему ты тогда сказал, что не смог бы от всего этого отказаться, — шепнул Стив ему в губы, пока Тони аккуратно и целеустремлённо освобождал его от рубашки. — Ты гениален, Тони. Ты просто берёшь и создаёшь всё это, и это… гениально.  
— Предупреждаю, — Тони слегка прикусил его нижнюю губу, — лестью меня никому ещё не удавалось взять. Но попробовать определённо стоит, почему нет…  
— А если не лестью? — приподнял бровь Стив, и Тони засмеялся.  
— Глядите-ка, я научил тебя плохому!  
Внезапно прямо у него над ухом раздалось возбуждённое чириканье, и между ними протиснулась клешня Дубины, в которой была зажата рубашка Стива.  
— Дубина! — рявкнул Тони. — Пошёл вон!  
Чириканье лишь сменило тональность, а рубашка продолжала настойчиво тыкаться Стиву в грудь.  
— Спасибо, Дубина, — Стив, кажется, находил это безобразие очень смешным. Он взял рубашку у услужливого робота и положил её на стол.  
— Вон, я сказал! Чтоб я тебя больше не видел, иначе разберу на запчасти, я не шучу, клянусь!  
— Не ругай его, Тони, он просто хочет помочь, — Стив, смеясь, погладил Дубину по манипулятору, и тот радостно закивал. — У тебя такое большое поместье, наверняка же есть помещения, где он нам не помешает.  
— Например, спальня?  
— Я говорил, что ты гений?

 

Проснувшись, Стив не сразу понял, где находится. В его квартире даже в лучшие летние дни не бывало столько света, а главное — шум за окном исчез.  
— Доброе утро, мистер Роджерс, — произнёс приветливый голос, и только тогда Стив вспомнил: Джарвис, виртуальный дворецкий, а он, значит, был у Тони... — Сейчас семь часов десять минут утра, температура снаружи двадцать три градуса, ясно, но днём обещали осадки.  
А где же сам Тони?  
— Спасибо, Джарвис, — вежливо поблагодарил Стив. — Доброе утро. Э-э…  
— Я не наблюдаю за вами, если вас смущает этот вопрос, — чопорно сказал Джарвис. До Стива с некоторым запозданием дошло, что под одеялом он совершенно голый, а брюки, насколько он мог видеть, валяются на полу метрах в трёх от кровати. В этом свете замечание дворецкого оказалось как нельзя более кстати.  
— Спасибо, Джарвис, — повторил он ещё более искренне, торопливо натягивая одежду. Его рубашка осталась в мастерской, но поскольку кроме него и Тони в поместье никого не было (Джарвис не в счёт), Стив решил не переживать по этому поводу. — Джарвис, вы не знаете, где Тони?  
— Мастер Тони в данный момент находится в своей мастерской.  
Стив не очень хорошо помнил, каким путём они добирались в спальню (в основном в этом был виноват Тони, считавший, что дорога — не повод прерывать прелюдию, совсем даже наоборот, и не остановился даже после того, как они ухитрились не вписаться в поворот, и Тони здорово приложился спиной об угол, но лапать Стива, надо отдать ему должное, не перестал), однако рассчитывал, что холл-то он уж как-нибудь разыщет, ну а оттуда до мастерской они шли ещё будучи в относительно здравом рассудке. Поэтому Стив без особого беспокойства вышел из спальни… и нос к носу толкнулся с красивой рыжеволосой женщиной, почему-то смутно ему знакомой. В первое мгновение женщина оторопела не меньшего его самого, но тут же взяла себя в руки и улыбнулась.  
— Доброе утро.  
Стив остро осознал, что стоит перед незнакомкой без рубашки, и залился краской.  
— Привет. Э-э… простите. Я…  
— О, — она невольно проследила за его взглядом и тоже слегка смутилась. Или сделала вид, что смутилась. — Не волнуйтесь, в поместье есть запасная одежда. Я вас провожу. Джарвис, «Блэклайн», пожалуйста.  
— Конечно, мисс Потс.  
— А вы…  
— Я Пеппер, ассистент Тони, — она уже увлекала его за собой.  
— Я Стив.  
— Приятно познакомиться.  
— Вообще-то я хотел найти Тони…  
— Мистер Старк сейчас занят, — Пеппер очаровательно улыбнулась. — Сюда, пожалуйста.  
Стив послушно зашёл вслед на ней в небольшую спальню — довольно милую, но безличную. Пеппер быстро окинула взглядом фигуру Стива и вынула из шкафа белую рубашку — идеально отглаженную, выглядевшую так, словно её только что доставили из химчистки. Краем глаза Стив заметил, что таких рубашек в шкафу висело штук десять. Стив поспешно натянул её, путаясь в пуговицах.  
— Спасибо, Пеппер.  
— Если вы оставите свой адрес, я вышлю вам вашу, эм, одежду.  
Что-то в этом предложении прозвучало неправильно, но Стив думал о другом и не обратил внимания.  
— Не стоит утруждаться, правда. Послушайте, я на самом деле собирался найти Тони, Джарвис сказал, что он в мастерской…  
— Мистер Старк занят, — улыбка не покидала её лицо, и Стив заподозрил, что это профессиональное. — Джарвис уже вызвал для вас такси, и если вы позволите, я провожу вас.  
Пальцы Стива внезапно сделались до ужаса неловкими, и пуговица выскользнула из петельки.  
— Извините, может быть, я не совсем вас понял…  
— Вы всё правильно поняли, Стив. Мистер Старк предпочитает, чтобы гости не задерживались в поместье дольше, чем это необходимо.  
— Мисс, — Стив тоже попытался улыбнуться, но получилось плохо, — я не знаю, что вы подумали, но это вовсе не то, что… вы подумали. Я и Тони, мы… то есть…  
— Стив, — на лице Пеппер было написано искреннее сочувствие, и вот это испугало Стива больше, чем любые слова, которые она могла произнести, — думаю, что я поняла всё правильно. Я уже несколько лет работаю личным ассистентом Тони Старка, и поверьте, вы далеко не первый оказались в такой ситуации. Мистер Старк не любит эмоциональных сцен, поэтому он перекладывает их на меня. Это моя работа. Я вызываю такси его гостям, отдаю их одежду в химчистку, объясняю, почему не стоит шантажировать Тони обвинениями в сексуальных домогательствах или требованиями признать отцовство будущих детей — да, бывает и такое. Я думаю, что вы будете более благоразумны, правда? Если вы хотите какую-то компенсацию, мы можем это обсудить — в разумных пределах, конечно.  
Стив сглотнул.  
— Нет, — собственный голос казался ему чужим, — компенсация не нужна.  
— Вот и прекрасно.  
Тони Старк. Миллионер. Филантроп. Гений.  
Стив забыл, что был ещё и четвёртый эпитет: плейбой.  
Очень постарался забыть, и кого теперь винить в этом? Он привык, что Тони Старк рядом с ним ведёт себя как обычный человек, и почему-то решил, что так будет всегда. Сам себе придумал красивую сказку. Словно никогда не смотрел на себя в зеркало и не видел там дохляка, над которым даже обычные девушки смеются. Каким же надо было быть идиотом, чтобы поверить, что Тони Старк испытывает к нему какие-то чувства. Удивительно, что вообще заметил.  
Если вспомнить, Тони никогда не говорил, что у них что-то серьёзное. Стив всё придумал сам.  
— Извините, — тихо сказал он. Смотреть в глаза Пеппер теперь было мучительно стыдно. — Вы правы. Спасибо за рубашку. И за такси… за всё.  
Пеппер шагнула ближе.  
— Стив, послушайте моего совета, — она была действительно хорошей девушкой, эта Пеппер, не её вина, что Стив оказался идиотом. Тони с ней повезло. — Это Тони Старк. Не принимайте его близко к сердцу.

Перед тем, как спуститься в мастерскую, Пеппер зашла на кухню и сделала самый крепкий кофе, который только была способна выдать кофемашина. Судя по тому, что успел сообщить Джарвис, это было необходимо.  
— Доброе утро, Тони. Твой кофе, — она поставила перед ним чашку и машинально подровняла кипу лежащих на столе бумаг, верхняя часть которой опасно накренилась.  
— Пеп? — Тони вздрогнул, резко поднял защитные очки, оборачиваясь, и едва не сшиб чашку на пол. — Что ты здесь делаешь? Который час?  
— Сейчас половина восьмого утра, я пришла, чтобы напомнить, что в девять у тебя деловая встреча. Ты опять работал всю ночь?  
— Половина восьмого? Чёрт, я думал, ещё шести нет, — Тони потёр красные глаза, машинально глотнул кофе. — Наконец понял, в чём дело: надо было увеличивать напряжение, а не уменьшать, не понимаю, почему раньше не додумался, это же элементарно. Слушай, я тут это, знаешь, не совсем один…  
— Твой гость уже уехал на такси.  
— Да? — Тони нахмурился. — А, точно. Понедельник. Ладно.  
Пеппер укоризненно покачала головой.  
— Тони, тебе надо спать хоть иногда. Но к сожалению, в девять тебя ждут. Обещай, что после встречи отдохнёшь как минимум часа четыре.  
— Да-да, — отмахнулся от неё Тони, опуская очки обратно на лицо. Сейчас он закончит с перчаткой и позвонит Стиву. Или чуть позже…

 

Зазвонил телефон. Стив несколько секунд смотрел на экран, прежде чем сбросить вызов. Когда сигнал повторился, он просто отключил телефон к чертям. Он не мог заставить себя ответить на звонок и объяснить мистеру Рачовски, почему опаздывает на работу.  
Ему нужно всего лишь немного времени. Сейчас он ещё пару минут посидит, а потом встанет, соберёт сделанные вчера наброски (вчера? всё это было только вчера?) и поедет в офис. Каникулы закончились, пора возвращаться к прежней жизни, состоящей из работы, одиноких вечеров дома, субботних прогулок по Нью-Йорку… Нью-Йорку, по которому где-то там ходит Тони Старк, и Стив понятия не имел, как сможет не ожидать встретить Тони всюду, куда бы ни пошёл, не искать его лицо в толпе, потому что Тони был везде, и теперь его отсутствие ощущалось почти физически.  
Это было плохой идеей. С самого начала.  
Через два часа, когда необходимость идти в офис потеряла всякий смысл, Стив снова включил телефон.  
— Привет, Брюс. Это Стив. Послушай, если твоё предложение ещё в силе, то я согласен.

_Эпилог_

Проект «Мстители» оказался совершенно не таким, каким Тони его представлял, и Тони счёл это конкретным свинством со стороны Ника Фьюри, поманившего Старка своими рассказами о супергероях, словно ослика морковкой. Означенный ослик, а вернее сказать — натуральный осёл, — только что осознал, что его жизнь вовсе не закончена, но год, когда он умирал от палладия, глупо и впустую потерян. Он многое мог бы сделать за этот год, хотя бы попытаться… ладно, чего мечтать. Он пытался, вообще-то. Сперва. Когда все телефонные звонки остались без ответа, а дверь никто не открыл, Тони где только не искал Стива. Весь Нью-Йорк перерыл. Сто раз успел себя проклясть за то, что сбежал тогда посреди ночи в мастерскую — озарило его, видите ли, творческий приступ накрыл, — как был идиотом, так и помрёт, чего уж там. Потом махнул рукой, решив, что всем так будет лучше. Стоит ли находить человека лишь затем, чтобы сказать ему, что умираешь?  
А потом было уже поздно.  
Чтобы отвлечься, он затеял проект со строительством Старк Тауэр, и это казалось хорошей идеей ровно до того момента, когда он понял, что не может больше смотреть на эскизы будущей башни. К счастью, Пеппер понравилась задумка, и Тони с чистой совестью сплавил ей руководство проектом, сказав, что ему самому стало скучно этим заниматься.  
Он не говорил ей, откуда взялся тот первый эскиз, лёгший в основу проекта Башни. Она и не спрашивала.  
И вот Тони погнался за предложением Фьюри, радуясь возможности заняться чем-то драйвовым, на пределе способностей, но в первую очередь — чего греха таить — оторваться как следует в доспехе Железного Человека, без постоянной оглядки на военных и тайного недовольства Пеппер. Родина зовёт! Кто такой Тони Старк, чтобы отказать Родине в защите?  
И вот, пожалуйста, он очутился в компании самого разношёрстного народа, какой только можно было представить. Нет, по-своему каждый из них был неплох. С Клинтом и Наташей было одно удовольствие сражаться, с Беннером можно было поговорить, действительно поговорить, не разжёвывая сведения из школьной программы, Тора Тони пока не встречал, но судя по рассказам, бог грома был не дурак выпить и повеселиться, а ещё умел летать, что заочно расположило к нему Железного Человека. Каждый из них был неплох по отдельности, но в целом они составляли ужасающую команду: два шпиона Щ.И.Т.а с тёмным прошлым, нервный пацифист, в любой момент готовый превратиться в неуправляемого зелёного монстра, и пришелец из другого мира, наверняка ни черта не смыслящий в земных реалиях. И вишенкой на торте — их потенциальный командир, накачанный стероидами (да, спасибо, Брюс, — сывороткой, это же в корне меняет дело, я сразу так и понял), наряженный в идиотский костюм и вдобавок ко всему засекреченный настолько, что Мстители могли лицезреть одну лишь квадратную челюсть, торчащую из-под маски.  
— Щ.И.Т. настолько нам не доверяет? Как некрасиво с вашей стороны, Ник.  
Челюсть напряглась и стала ещё квадратнее.  
— Дело не в недоверии, — отозвался Фьюри. — Если результаты эксперимента станут широко известны, слишком многие захотят заполучить сыворотку. Личность Капитана засекречена для его собственной безопасности.  
— Ха! Выходит, нам теперь вместо того, чтобы драться, придётся присматривать за Капитаном Америкой? Может, проще было бы запереть его на базе Щ.И.Т.а?  
— Хватит болтать, Старк. Мы не для этого здесь собрались.  
Капитан же молчал во время всего разговора, глядя прямо перед собой, словно стоял в строю, и это окончательно убедило Тони в том, что подопытный кролик, которому посчастливилось превратиться в ходячий американский флаг, — один из агентов Щ.И.Т.а, вымуштрованный и натасканный прыгать по первому щелчку пальцев Фьюри. И теперь этот патриотический символ собирается командовать ими в бою.  
Так что не было ничего удивительного в том, что Тони невзлюбил Капитана Америку с первого взгляда.

_Сцена после титров_

— …и ожидает, что я буду выполнять его команды! Да, сэр! Так точно, сэр!  
— Ты предубеждён, Тони, — миролюбиво заметил Брюс, размазывая по лабораторному стеклу каплю зелёной жидкости. — На самом деле он очень хороший парень.  
— Изо всех людей, — Тони обвиняюще ткнул в него пальцем, — изо всех людей я меньше всего ожидал, что ты будешь его защищать! Ты положил всю жизнь на разработку этой чёртовой сыворотки и получил Халка, а он просто пришёл и вытянул золотой билет.  
— Билет, вот именно. Никто не знал, что эксперимент пройдёт удачно.  
— Зато теперь знаете.  
Брюс снял очки и начал очень тщательно их протирать.  
— Не уверен. Видишь ли, эта сыворотка... она очень специфична. Она не только создаёт совершенное тело, но и некоторым образом воздействует на психику.  
Брови Тони взметнулись вверх.  
— Наш Кэп — тронутый?!  
— Нет. Сыворотка усиливает основные черты личности. Скажем, я получил другого парня, потому что легко злился. Представь масштабы. Если вколоть её человеку с не самыми лучшими моральными качествами, мы получим монстра.  
Некоторое время Тони переваривал это заявление.  
— Ясно, — сказал он наконец. — Так Кэп…  
— Был парнем с самым чистым сердцем, которое я когда-либо встречал. Честный, самоотверженный, всегда готовый помочь… мы, собственно, так и познакомились, когда я убегал от солдат генерала Росса. Не надо на меня так смотреть, если ты никогда не встречал подобных людей, это не значит, что их не существует.  
— Почему же. Встречал, — Тони отвернулся. — Пару лет назад. Один парень, его звали Стив, и он был в точности как ты говоришь: с чистым сердцем и всё такое.  
— И?  
— Забыл, кто я такой? Тони Старк. Единственное хорошее, что я в своей жизни не просрал, — это Пеппер, и то только потому, что она сама об этом позаботилась. Так что, общем, да, я верю, что такое бывает, и что наш Кэп — ходячая добродетель, но пусть она ходит где-нибудь подальше от меня.  
Брюс смотрел на него каким-то очень задумчивым взглядом.  
— Думаешь, что я к нему несправедлив? Да не вопрос, так и есть. И что?  
— Я думаю о совпадениях, — медленно сказал Брюс. — Вот скажи, какая вероятность…  
— …что таких парней можно без проблем набрать на элитный отряд Щ.И.Т.а? Никакой. Поэтому Нику лучше бы попридержать коней с этими экспериментами. Извини, меня Пеппер ждёт, потом расскажешь, что получилось.  
— Возможно, что и никакой, — тихо пробормотал Беннер, глядя ему вслед. — Потому что иначе получится, что у нас в команде два идиота. А полковник Фьюри точно решит, что мы над ним издеваемся.


End file.
